The Lego House
by MarvelGeek
Summary: "Her name was Anna Jacobi, an Irish woman, she had been a waitress at a bar he went to. They had sex the night after they met. It was hot and fiery, he enjoyed himself but she wasn't anything special, so she left his house the morning after. Just a one night fling for her to brush off like nothing had ever happened. But something did happen, little Anthony Tyler Jacobi."
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Anna Jacobi, an Irish woman, she had been a waitress at a bar he went to. They had sex the night after they met. It was hot and fiery, he enjoyed himself but she wasn't anything special, so she left his house the morning after. Just a one night fling for her to brush off like nothing had ever happened. But something did happen, and nine months later little Anthony Tyler Jacobi was born.

Her husband was not pleased when she told him who the baby's real father was, in fact, he made both their lives a living hell after that. Little Anthony didn't even resemble his birth father, he had very light blond hair like his mother's that was almost white and wide innocent chocolate brown eyes.

Yet his step-father hated him bitterly and would almost sneer every time he said his name, so as soon as he was able to speak, Anthony called himself 'Tyler' and only answered to that name.

-SeventeenYearsLater-

"Ye done running away, fairy?"

An overly masculine voice sneered near Tyler's left ear and he sighed as the five bigger boys jumped him. It wasn't anything new. That's what he thought as he got the breath knocked out of him by a huge foot wearing a red and white trainer. Soon enough, he was on the ground of the alleyway , desperately trying to ignore the multitude of strong blows that rained upon him. If he stopped fighting back and just went limp, they would end up just leaving him there. They always did.

They'd been beating him up every chance they got, since he was in fifth grade. That was year when ten year old Tyler kissed a boy named Conner Campbell while they were on the playground, behind some bushes.

It was also the year that his mother grew addicted to heroine. Now she was a full time addict and had lost her job and Tyler's step-father was a drunk who spent more time at the bar than their rundown apartment.

Yet through all of that and trying to keep a job at a stupid video-store downtown, he kept going to school the most he could. He wanted to be a doctor, it was the stereotypical dream he knew but it was true. The only classes in school that he really understood were classes about science and anatomy, he was a wiz at technology as well but he didn't want to be an engineer. He wanted to help people.

"Ye had enough yet, Freak?"

One of his bullies laughed and Tyler just stayed silent, curled in a ball on the cold ground of the alley, smiling to himself as he heard heavy footfalls walking away, they were leaving. His spur of happiness left him as he felt raindrops on his face. Goody, now it was raining.

Tyler winced as he climbed to his feet, tasting the rusty tang of blood in his mouth. Everything hurt. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed, he really hated his hair, among other things.

It was always spiky, no matter what he did to it and he'd always had extremely light blond hair but one day he was an idiot and decided to dye it white. Now he guessed it was permanently stuck that way because it stayed, for a long time.

He was a punk, for lack of a better term. His hair and the fact he always wore black or neon colored clothing would have already marked him as one. But then when he was fifteen he decided to get snake-bites, they were twin lip piercings on either side of his mouth, an eyebrow piercing and a tongue piercing. He didn't really know why he got them, probably because he wanted to rebel, but there was no one to really impress anyway.

Soon the light rain had turned into a heavy downpour and he found himself on his hands and knees, trying to find his textbook filled backpack. Once he finally grabbed his moth-eaten backpack, he slung it over one shoulder and ran out of the alley, trying not to limp as to avoid questions from his mother when he got home. Unless she was high, then it didn't matter either way.

He jogged along the sidewalk, using his dark jacket as a makeshift umbrella as he hurried towards their apartment.

But his heart stopped and his blood ran cold when he saw it, the mass of police cars and an ambulance in front of their apartment building. He instantly ran as fast as he could towards it, practically having to beat his way through the crowd of nosy people grouped around it, as he did so. They were rolling a stretcher out of their apartment as he ducked under the police caution tape. He was hoping, praying that it was his father.

But when he saw the long, dirty, light-blond hair that was almost white falling out in waves from under the sheet that covered the body they rolled out, he knew.

She'd finally done it.

Overdosed.

He remembered falling to his knees in the rain, the freezing water chilling him to the bone as he landed in a puddle but, he didn't care. The mass of umbrellaed onlookers converged on him, asking him if he knew the victim and all that jazz. But he didn't understand them at first so they had to keep repeating the same question over and over until he finally managed to stammer out...

"She's me mammy."

Instantly their was an uproar in the crowd and he was basically forced towards the police men. One of which grabbed his arm and led him to a police car. Tyler followed numbly, not quite understanding what was going on or what had happened to his mother. The officers ended up taking him from the scene to the station, where he spent the night curled up on one of the benches.

-TimeSkip(AFewDays)-

That was how he found himself on a plane, leaving his home country of Ireland for New York City, America and the father who he never knew.


	2. I'm gonna pick up the pieces

Chapter 2- I'm gonna pick up the pieces

Tyler felt himself unable to sleep on the plane ride from Dublin, he stared out the tiny airplane window sullenly and quietly. He just watched his homeland fade into the distance, he'd never left Ireland before. And to go to a place like America? He would be so lost, his English was poor at best. He was startled from his thoughts as a young flight attendant tapped him on the shoulder gently. He jerked in his seat and she looked at him in concern, wavy ginger colored hair falling over both shoulders as she lunged forwards.

"Sir? Are ye alright?"

She whispered and Tyler quickly nodded that he was fine and she moved on, he let out a pent up breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked at his hands and just sighed in frustration, resting his head against the cold window and tried once again to sleep in the dim light of the plane. Which was easier said than done, the buttoned handle of his seat was poking into his ribs constantly. But he finally managed to nod off.

-TimeSkip-

The moment the accursed plane finally landed, Tyler was relieved to finally be off the flying metal death trap. He decided then, that he really, REALLY hated airplanes...and flying in general. He walked quickly down the odd gray tube thing and took a huge breath of air the moment he was freed.

His scuffed, old trainers squeaked against the slick airport floor as he walked quickly through the crowds at different terminals, getting odd looks from people, but that was something he kind of expected. When he finally reached luggage claim he grabbed his suitcase covered in Metallica and Green Day stickers and calmly rolled it away.

He was surprised to say the least when he opened the door to leave and was greeted by the sights and smells of New York City, of America. He gaped for a few minutes, just taking everything in. It was a lot different from Dublin.

When he was done he tried calling for a taxi, which he didn't get, so he just decided to walk along till he found where his father lived. He had the address written on a piece of paper, and he also didn't want to bother trying to speak English.

Everyone was moving so fast, shoving past him and not bothering to apologize. It was rude, but they really didn't seem to care. He couldn't count how many times someone slammed against his suitcase, almost tripped and then turned around to flip him the finger. The sounds were too loud and it seemed as if everyone was screaming in their stupid language.

Finally after wandering in circles for what seemed like hours he grabbed someone's arm, a middle aged man with a receding hairline, and asked him if he could help him in Gaelic.

"An bhféadann tú cuidiú a thabhairt dom?"

The man practically sneered at him and shoved his hand off his arm.

"Leave me alone, kid! You're drunk!"

The man growled and threw him backwards, Tyler just blinked at him in surprise, falling backwards on top on his suitcase in shock. He had no idea what the man said, and the people around them just walked around him, as if he wasn't there. Tyler jumped to his feet furiously and trudged away as fast as he could, tears burning in his eyes. Stupid America.

He looked at his address paper, his Da lived somewhere called, 'Stark/Avengers Tower', whatever that was. Probably a hotel or something.

But when he saw it, his eyes widened like saucers. The Tower was gigantic, there were at least a hundred floors it seemed to touch and stroke the sky. He hurried over to the double doors in the front, knocking on it lightly and peering through the glass.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

A male British voice spoke through the door, at least it seemed too and Tyler cleared his throat nervously, tapping a foot against the ground.

"I am here, see my Da? He live here? Tony Stark?"

He stammered, his English poorly executed and heavily accented. The British man behind the door spoke again, and seemed to sound confused.

"Mr. Stark is your father?"

The man's voice asked again and Tyler nodded, taking a Manila folder from his backpack and his address paper.

"Says here."

He whispered and the door swung open to reveal a pretty red haired woman who smiled at him and took the papers from his hands. Gesturing for him to follow her as she went inside, he just nodded and did so.

They ended up walking into an elevator and going down three floors before she led him out and into what looked like and extremely high tech lab. Two men were working in there and neither of them looked up as they walked in until the red haired woman cleared her throat.

The fluffy haired man looked up first and nudged the goateed one, until both men were looking at him and the red haired woman in shock.

"Umm...Pep? Who's the juvenile delinquent next to you?"

The goateed man asked and the red haired woman rested a hand on Tyler's shoulder. He smiled sheepishly as she spoke.

"Apparently Tony, He's your son."

She answered and both men gaped at them, until the one with the goatee, Tony, smiled nervously and held out a hand towards Tyler.

"Hello. Uhh...you say I'm your dad? Well umm...who's your mom?"

Tony asked and Tyler shrugged trying to mime that his English was horrible.

"Hi, I am Anthony Tyler Jacobi. My mam was waitress at Boar-head pub."

He finally sighed and Tony's eyes widened considerably. He remembered that girl, more specifically he remembered her hair. He usually didn't meet girls that had hair like that. While the other man looked at Tyler curiously, trying to determine where his accent was from.

"You're from Ireland?"

The other man finally asked and Tyler nodded, Tony was still gaping at him in shock so he chose to ignore him.

'He had a son?'


	3. And build a lego house

Chapter 3- And build a lego house

Tyler found himself, three hours later, eating a piece of toast while staring at some kind of American TV show. It was about these two girls and some boy with an Internet show, quite stupid if you ask him. Tony seemed to be pacing around the kitchen and the red haired woman, who he knew now as 'Pepper', was giving him a downright scolding. The fluffy haired man, who's name was Bruce, was still down in the lab. He'd been told that there were more people living here as well, but that they would meet him later.

Finally he grew tired of hearing Pepper yell at Tony so he stood up and walked into the kitchen. They didn't acknowledge him at first until he cleared his throat, then they both turned to him and he frowned.

"Look, I know I am your offspring, you gave me sperm. Hurray! But I am nobody son! Not 'Tony Stark's son, not me Mam's son, not me fecking step-Da's kid neither! I have te live here until I can leave on me own! Then I will GO! So feck off!"

Tyler snapped, trying his hardest to say the right words then his accent thickening as he grew angry. He made sure to flip twin fingers to them as he left. He didn't know how to say any English swear words so he used an Irish one, it was self explanatory really. Just remove the 'e' and replace it with a 'u'.

Pepper gaped after Tyler and then looked at Tony, who had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Tyler's outburst.

"Like father, like son."

She sighed and left Tony to his thoughts as he stared after his son, thoughtfully. He walked over to the table flipping open the Manilla folder that the boy had brought with him.

-TimeSkip-

Tyler angrily trudged off of the living room floor and into the elevator, no clue as to where he was going. He just pressed a random button and rested the back of his head against the cold metal interior of the elevator. When it stopped, his eyes flicked open and he whipped his head around as he stepped out.

This floor was so 'simple'. It was homey-looking and warm almost, there was a tan leather couch, brown shaded lamps, it was spacious but small at the same time. There was what looked like a gym down the hall. He began to walk towards it curiously, did someone live here too? Suddenly he jerked in fright as he heard something smash and a muffled cry of pain.

He hurriedly jogged towards the gym and pulled open the heavy door walking inside to see a tall, evenly muscled blond man, who was rubbing a blood-stained hand against his pants carelessly. Tyler's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, causing the blond man to look at him in surprise.

"Don't do that."

He whispered, accent thick as ever as he slipped his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it to pull out a small first aid kit. The blond man shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No, it's fine! Really! Who are you? A new intern or something?"

The blond man asked and Tyler just shrugged as he gestured for the blond man to give him his hand. When the blond man didn't, Tyler snatched it and grabbed some antiseptic wipes from the kit and began to clean the blood from the man's skinned knuckles.

"Anthony Tyler Jacobi, call me Tyler. Tony Stark is me Da."

Tyler whispered as the blond man gaped at him, widely. Using his surprise as a chance to grab some bandaging tape from his kit and wrapping it quickly around the hand. The blond man resembled a fish when he was shocked.

"Tony has a kid?"

The blond man gasped and Tyler nodded, releasing the man's hand. Who looked at it and then back at Tyler. Finally managing to say something.

"I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you. Why are there pieces of metal poking out of your face?"

Steve asked and Tyler scowled, closing his kit and slipping it back into his backpack as he slipped it back on. Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes at Steve before snapping as he left.

"They are called 'piercings', ya fecking ol' man!"

He yelled, slamming the door behind him and leaving Steve in silence. Thinking only one thing, 'Yep, that's defiantly Tony's son.'


	4. When things go wrong

Chapter 4- When things go wrong

Tony just stared in horror at the folder in front of him, the folder full of Tyler's life. The boy's math and history grades were terrible but his science and technology grades with exceedingly high, especially considering he was usually late to school or not there at all. He had been born seventeen years earlier, but Tony already knew that. CPS had been called on Tyler's family almost twenty times over the years, because of suspicious bruises and the like but nothing had ever been done about it.

Apparently the kid had been assaulted several times, at least those were the ones that were reported. They were the only attacks where he was hospitalized. The only thing the boys who attacked him said, was that it was because Tyler was gay. Then the kid's mother died of a heroine overdose and his step-father was already an abusive drunk. This kid's life sucked.

Tony nearly jumped out of his seat as Clint walked in, running a hand through his blond hair and looking at Tony questioningly.

"Legolas, I fucked up."

Tony sighed and bent over the stupid folder, head resting in his hands. Clint looked at his friend with concern and sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

He asked and Tony smiled humorlessly as he closed the godforsaken folder and shoved it to the other side of the table.

"I knocked up a chick seventeen years ago. Now there's a kid and the chick is dead."

He sighed and Clint's eyes widened in surprise, looking around as if expecting the kid to jump out of nowhere.

"You're a father? Where's the kid?"

Clint asked, already confused and Tony gestured vaguely with his hand, the other supporting his head and covering the top of his face.

"Somewhere in the tower, he used to be in Ireland, but now he's here and he hates me."

Tony sighed, frustrated and Clint once again looked around. Then he focused back on the semi-depressed genius in front of him, not knowing how exactly to comfort him. He didn't have the best father himself and Tony's was an even bigger mess.

"Tony, your an ass."

Clint said softly and Tony raised an eyebrow and scowled at him while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Feathers."

He sighed, sarcastically and Clint shook his head apologetically and frustratedly.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you're not perfect Tony, and I'm sure the kid doesn't expect you to be! Just try Tony, and I'm sure he'll try too."

Clint sighed and Tony cracked a small smile as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bird-brain. I guess you can give good advice."

Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled none the less when Tony said it. Then he looked excited and nudged Tony's shoulder.

"So...When do I get to meet your Leprechaun?"

-TimeSkip-

Tyler was in the elevator again, but this time he'd stuck a piece of gum on the 'close doors' button so it stayed down and he had his feet propped up against the wall. He had slid his emerald green iPod out of his bag and was now listening to Nickelback.

"Young master Jacobi? Perhaps you should meet Sir in the dining area, I think he would like to speak with you."

A British voice spoke from the ceiling and Tyler jumped up in surprise. That was the British man that had talked to him through the door. JARVIS spoke again as if he had guessed what Tyler had been thinking.

"I am an artificially intelligent butler that your father created."

JARVIS explained and Tyler nodded as he popped the gum off the panel and pushed the button labeled 'Kitchen'. He waited a while, as the elevator traveled before the doors opened and he exited the transport. His chocolate colored eyes widened as he saw Steve, some other blond guy, his Da, a red haired woman, Bruce, and a long blond haired man dressed in what looked to be a cape.

"Dia daoibh..."

(Hi there...)

Tyler said, awkwardly as he pulled the earbuds out of his ears and his Da gave him a nervous smile as he motioned for him to come closer, which Tyler did hesitantly.

"Ty, this is Cap-"

"We've met."

Tyler interrupted and his Da's brow furrowed in confusion, mouth opening to ask a question but Steve just cleared his throat and held up his bandaged knuckles. His Da's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Uhh...yeah, he kind of patched up my hand."

Steve whispered, sheepishly and Tyler gave him a small smile which Tony instantly picked up on. Bruce leaned over to inspect Tyler's handiwork, then hummed in praise.

"This is quite good, how did you learn to do this so well?"

Bruce asked and Tyler shrugged dismissively, waving his hand. Truthfully, he had spent a week trying to make his bandages as neat and precise as a doctor's. Tony took the silence as his moment to keep talking.

"Well since you've already met our resident Super-soldier. Here's Legolas and Spider our master assassins."

Tony motioned to Clint and Natasha who in turn nodded to him. Clint offered his hand to Tyler, a smile on his face.

"Clint Barton. Nice to meet you, Leprechaun."

He said happily and Tyler frowned at the nickname but then sighed in defeat, not quite smiling but not frowning either. Natasha turned to him and scrutinized him slowly.

"Наташа Зобков. конечен, имя, то не?"

(Natasha Romanoff. Jacobi, is a Russian name is it not?)

Natasha spoke quickly and Tyler's eyes widened at the Russian but he spoke all the same.

"Да, это, вы русский, а также? Мой шаг-отца."

(Yes it is, are you Russian as well? My step-father was.)

He answered, remembering the Russian curses and barbs his step-Da had throw towards him through the years. That was why he learned Russian in the first place, so he could yell at him right back. Tony cleared his throat.

"Not that watching you two chat in Russian isn't fun but, how did you learn Russian?"

Tony asked Tyler who once again just shrugged, but this time he decided to grace them with an answer.

"Me Step-Da was from Russia."

He explained and Natasha nodded at him, respectfully. While Tony just gaped, Tyler gave another small smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.


	5. We can knock it down

Chapter 5- We can knock it down

"So here it is...your room or floor, whatever Tony likes to call it."

Steve said softly as he led Tyler to the floor Tony had given to him. He'd noticed that the boy wasn't as aloof and cold hearted he had given himself out to be. In fact, he seemed a lot like Bruce and Clint in some ways. Tyler gave him a small smiled as he tossed his backpack and suitcase of the couch.

"We're all around if you need us, feel free to get us if you need too. Goodnight."

Steve added awkwardly before pressing the button on the elevator and leaving Tyler alone to his own devices. The boy slumped backwards on the couch and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He hated being tired, but he always was. Fuck Dextrocardia, Fuck his stupid pacemaker, Fuck everything!

Tyler reached a tentative to the small bump right under his shoulder, on his chest. The place where they had surgically implanted a tiny machine to help his bum heart do it's job.

They told him that it was because of his mom's druggie habits that he was like this. Broken. Just like a toy that had been played with too roughly. He was only three days old when they noticed how he struggled to breathe and how his lips and fingers were always turning blue. Then he was diagnosed.

Dextrocardia, they called it. It was his heart, born on the right side of his chest instead of the left. Such a trivial thing, he had a heart, but it was placed wrong.

If only it was just that though. That was called 'isolated Dextrocardia', and he wasn't lucky enough to have that, no, he was also born without a spleen as well. It was a major part of the immune system, so he would have to take antibiotics the rest of his life.

Which he should probably go do. The seventeen year old pushed himself off the couch and hurried to his backpack, flipping it over to see the five orange bottles roll out along with the rest of his crap. He popped the top off of each of them until he had a motley of pills in his hand, reds, blues, pinks, greens, blacks. He gulped and swallowed them dry.

Then he snatched all five bottles and set them on his nightstand, before grabbing a pair of pajamas from his suit case, changing and climbing into bed. He was out like a light after that, forgetting all about the papers in his jacket pocket that gave all the information about his condition, he had taken them from the Manilla folder before he gave it to Tony. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he just wanted to be normal.

-TimeSkip-

Tyler yawned as he got into the elevator the next morning, he was dressed in a sleeveless KISS shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. His feet were bare because until about four minutes after he got into the elevator, he forgot about getting shoes. Smart Ty, real smart. But he hoped that the Avengers wouldn't care, they didn't seem like the people who would though and he stepped out of the elevator.

Only to have his eyes widen as he looked at the inside of the lab again. Had he gotten off on the wrong floor? He saw Tony and Bruce working and noticed how both of them looked a bit worse for wear, both having huge purple bags under their eyes and movements that were sluggish and tired.

His eyes looked from them to the multitude of empty styrofoam cups littering the floor and he realized that they had pulled an all-nighter. Stupid scientists.

"How long have ye two been down heere?"

Tyler snapped, worriedly as he looked at the two exhausted scientists. For some reason, every time he got worried it turned to irritation and anger quite quickly. Bruce was the one who looked at him first, when he saw the physicist he couldn't help but cluck in exasperation. The poor man practically resembled a raccoon and was pitifully aware of that fact as he looked at Tyler apologetically. The man looked as if he had a fever as well, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Gah, ye damned eejits! May you all go to hell and not have a drop of porter to quench your eternal thirst! May the lamb of God stir his hoof through the roof of heaven and kick ye in the arse down to hell! Go hifreann leat! Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!"

Tyler screeched, slipping back into Gaelic without realizing it as he cussed out the two scientists. Both were looking at him in shock but Tyler didn't care, what could he say? Irish people can be quite the fluent cursers when provoked.

Tony looked at Tyler and he was even more pitiful looking than Bruce. He even stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Oh that tears it! Get out of this lab you eejits!"

Tyler snapped, stomping over and grabbing Bruce by the arm who looked flustered but went with no protests but when he went for Tony, he yanked his arm out of the way.

"No! You can't make me!"

He whined and Tyler shot him a death glare almost as bad as Pepper's and that woman could glare. Tony practically cowered under his gaze but then pointed at his screen.

"I've been working on this problem forever! I still can't get it to fit right!"

He cried and Tyler rolled his eyes in frustration, then smiled.

"If I can figure out this problem for you, then will you both come upstairs so I can make you something to eat?"

Tyler sighed and Tony raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and looked at Tyler in disbelief, as did Bruce.

"Sure, but this is really complex stuff, I doubt someone like you will be able to get it."

Tony boasted proudly and Tyler just strode over to the screen, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. He moved a few things around, went over the math in his head before turning to Tony and spinning around the completed screen.

"Ye forgot to carry the two."

Tyler explained, blankly and Tony gaped as him as he hurried over to the screen and looked over Tyler's handiwork. Bruce smiled warmly at the teenager who just shrugged as Tony looked at him.

"Looks like genius runs in the Stark blood."

Tony said, proudly and he patted Tyler on the shoulder who just shot an evil glare in his direction and he instantly let go. Then Tyler snatched up both geniuses by their arms and dragged them into the elevator.

-TimeSkip-

"My god, Tyler! What is this?!"

Tony asked, while shoving mouthful after mouthful of Irish stew into his mouth. Bruce sat quietly as he ate but it was obvious he was enjoying it. Tyler just shrugged as he sat a gigantic full stew pot in the middle of the table.

"It's called Stobhach Gaelech in me country."

Tyler explained as he went to the counter to grab two huge platters full of food in both arms and a bowl balanced on his head. When he sat them down, Tony and Bruce could see what was on them, they were basically overfilling with food. Bruce's eyes widened as he saw them and asked Tyler what was on them. Tyler pondered it for a bit before answering.

"Well there's, Bacon, Sausages, Blood Pudding, Mushrooms, Tomato and Eggs."

Tyler explained and Tony stared at the plates with huge eyes and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Umm...I don't think we'll be able to finish all of that."

Tony whispered and Tyler pointed to the door where, Steve, Natasha and Clint were staring at the food with wide eyes, wide hungry eyes. He motioned for them to go ahead and they rushed into the room to start stuffing their faces.

"But they will."

Tyler added, hiding the smile that was breaking out on his face.


	6. My three words have two meanings

Chapter 6- My three words have two meanings

Things were going well, Tyler was adjusting and things were going great. But it was going too well, too perfect. He knew it was going to fall apart. Things like that always did, for him. And things did fall apart for Tyler, the moment he woke up one morning and they were gone.

He'd woken up just like he usually did and came down in the elevator. Expecting them to be in the kitchen or scattered around the living room, the way they always were when he came downstairs. But the elevator opened to an eerily quiet floor and Tyler's heart sank to his knees. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

He leapt from the transport and searched around the empty living room and kitchen for a moment. Before hurrying back to the elevator and pressing the button for the lab, Da and Bruce had to be down there, they always were! But he was disappointed when the elevator brought him to another empty floor. Where were they?!

Tyler sighed and ran a hand over his face, tired as ever. Where could they have even gone anyway? He just walked back into the elevator and pressed for the living room and kitchen floor again. Well they couldn't have gone far. He should probably just wait them out.

"JARVIS? Where's Da and the others?"

Tyler asked as he stepped from the elevator, expecting the AI to answer, but it remained silent accept for the sound of his on voice. That was strange. Maybe someone had muted him?

"JARVIS, unmute."

He ordered but still the AI remained silent. Maybe he was on the fritz or something? Tyler just shrugged and walked into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't feel like cooking. He bent over to get the milk from the fridge, praying that Tony hadn't forgotten to buy fresh milk.

"You know, They shouldn't leave children home alone. It's really dangerous."

An Islamic accented voice spoke from behind him and Tyler sprang up, and spun around to find himself face to face with a man who had a scar on one side of his face. He was speechless as the man studied him critically.

"So you're Stark's boy? Hmm...not as I expected."

The man crooned and smiled at Tyler who just stood there, gasping in fear and surprise but his eyes narrowed quickly.

"Who are you?"

Tyler hissed, trying as hard as he could to keep the tremor out of his voice. It be perfectly honest, he was terrified. But the Islamic man just gave a short bark of a laugh as he grinned at Tyler.

"You may call me Raza. I am your father's worse nightmare."

The Islamic man crooned and Tyler glared at him openly. Then he was distracted my the man's hands, he was moving a red stoned ring around his ring finger. He also had a strange tattoo on the inside of his left forearm, of ten rings around a pair of crossed swords.

"Y-You're a terrorist."

Tyler squeaked, then mentally berated himself at how weak and pitiful he sounded. Raza just nodded his head at the boy before suddenly surging forwards and pressing a napkin over his mouth and nose. The boy accidentally breathed in and instantly felt his vision darkening and the weight of the world crashing on his shoulders. He thought one last thing as he passed into unconsciousness.

'Shit.'

-TimeSkip-

Tony and Steve helped Clint limp in as Bruce ran off to get his medical kit from the lab. Natasha followed after them, carrying Clint's bow and quiver. Tony was laughing, he was exhausted after that huge battle but still it was nice getting his blood pumping again. They hadn't had a good fight in a while. Too bad Legolas had to go and get himself injured.

"Couldn't you have not gotten hurt?"

Tony sighed for at least the ninth time and Clint shot him a death glare over Steve's head while rolling his eyes.

"Tony! It's not Clint's fault!"

Steve snapped, irritated. Why did they always have to squabble like children after every battle?! Steve gently helped Clint stretch out his bleeding leg on the couch as they waited for Bruce to get back with his medical kit. But when he did come back, his face was ashen pale and he was quivering as he held something tightly in his left hand.

"Bruce? Buddy? You okay?"

Tony asked and Bruce nodded as he sat down on the floor. Tony rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, worriedly.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

Tony hissed and Bruce just looked at his hands pitifully.

"Tyler..."

He whispered and Tony whipped his head around at the name, looking for the boy it was attached too.

"Yeah where is, Ty?"

He asked and Bruce pressed the piece of paper he was holding, into Tony's hand. Tony looked at the paper in confusion, it was the paper they had left for Tyler, explaining that Fury had called them for a mission and that they would be back soon. Tony then flipped it over and his heart sunk to his knees and he fell backwards on his ass in surprise. On the back of the paper was the bloody symbol of the Ten Rings.


	7. There's just one thing on my mind

Chapter 7- There's just one thing on my mind

The only thing that Tyler registered when he woke up coherently was the pain in his chest. It was a dull throbbing, not too bad but still a slight discomfort. When his eyes focused he felt his breath catch and he began to panic. He was in the middle of a dark room that stank of blood and other bodily fluids, the only sources of light were from a light above him and whatever filtered in from the slats in the ceiling.

That's when he looked down, only to find himself restrained to a wooden chair with wires snaking up it. Wires...oh fuck...wires meant electricity...and electricity meant pacemaker inference. He started kicking his legs and moving his arms frantically. Anything to make sure his pacemaker didn't short out. If it did, his heart could arrhythmia. But nothing he did seemed to move the restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Raza's voice sneered near his left ear and he whipped his head around to see the smiling Islamic man. He opened his mouth to yell something obscene at him but froze when he felt something cold and metal pressed to the side of his head. A gun, oh shit, the guy had a gun. Then Tyler swallowed his fear and stared down the man before saying two words.

"Fuck you."

The next moment, he found himself in a bucket of icy water. Something heavy was holding his head in the water and it burned, oh god it burned. He needed air! But it wouldn't move so Tyler struggled, trying to flail hard enough to knock off whatever was holding him down but, that only used up his precious air faster. It was only when black spots began to swim in his eyes that they ripped his head back up.

He sputtered and coughed frantically, gasping for air before they shoved his face in the water again. This time ice chips went up his nose and it stung like crazy. He was crying before they brought him back up again. Gasping for sweet air. Raza's swimming face swirled in his blurry vision along with his wicked smile.

"What do you have to say now?"

Raza laughed and Tyler smiled weakly as he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Téigh transa ort féin!" (Go fuck yourself!)

He hissed and then his vision went black as the butt of a gun was slammed into the back of his head.

-PlaceSkip-

"Look, Stark. We're trying our best to find Anthony, but there's only so much we can do while we have no outlying area to search for him."

"No Fury, you listen to me! First of all, his name is TYLER, not ANTHONY! Second of all, my son is out there with a group of TERRORISTS! And you can't find him because you don't know where to search?!"

Tony yelled at Fury, his eyes alight in anger and worry but Fury just sat there quietly and waited for him to calm down. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor were all standing behind Tony, giving silent support to the genius while they glared at Fury. Suddenly a young agent with curly dark hair and creamy dark skin ran in. She was panting as she whispered.

"Director, you have a video call."

She whimpered and Fury waved her off, not bothering to really speak to the young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty.

"Tell Hill to take care of it."

He ordered but the young agent gulped audibly and this time spoke loudly when she said.

"They are claiming to have Anthony Jacobi in captivity."

She replied and Fury's eyes bugged and he was speechless as Tony screamed at the girl.

"Put it on screen!"

-PlaceSkip-

The next time Tyler came too, his head was being dunked in the bucket of water again. He gasped before realizing he was underwater. The freezing water scalded his lungs and he was hacking and vomiting the moment they ripped his head from the water again.

"M-MAMMY!"

He sobbed before they shoved him back under again, this time more forcefully and his head smashed against the bottom, which made dark spots swim in front of his eyes but they did pull him up.

"TYLER!"

He heard his Da scream but his ears were so waterlogged he had no idea where it was coming from at all. He tried to cry to his Da but someone from behind him grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around his mouth tightly. He blinked blearily around the room before his eyes settled on the huge screen in front of them, where his Da's face was looking at him along with several of the Avengers.

"Look what I found all alone at home, Stark."

Raza's voice crooned silkily as a cold metal object was pressed against Tyler's temple again, Tyler made a keening noise from behind his gag but his father dint understand hat he was trying to say.

"Raza! If you fucking touch him again, I will take joy as I rip you limb from limb!"

Tony snarled into the screen, looking angrier than Tyler had ever seen him before as he stared daggers at Raza, who just laughed at his father's outburst.

"Ahhh...Tony Stark, angry as ever. Lets not forget how I killed that stupid doctor... What was his name again? Yinsang? Jensen?"

Raza just sneered as Tyler struggled feebly, trying to get across the message that was a trap, he knew it was a trap. It had to be. But his father was taking the bait.

"Yinsen."

He hissed under his breath and Raza smiled, pressing the gun harder onto Tyler's head. He let out an involuntary whimper.

"Let's see if your son can say hello to him for you."

He laughed and Tony let out an animalistic screech as he looked at them.

"What do you want, Raza?!"

Tony cried and Raza just smiled openly, letting a dark chuckle escape his mouth and Tyler's eyes widened.

"To see you suffer."

Raza hissed then nodded to a man next to Tyler's chair who slammed a button on the back of it. Suddenly he screamed as his body began to burn all over, from the inside. It was the worse agony he had ever felt in his seventeen years of life and he didn't even noticed the hot tears pouring down his face. His body began to shake as the pulses of electricity made him flail about. While inside his chest, the little machine that was designed to help him, his pacemaker, was shocking his already weak and fluttery heart into an arrhythmia.


End file.
